


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Planning a Wedding (podfic)

by loot1991



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rescue Missions, Secret Relationship, Spy - Freeform, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moment Lee unwin realizes his mentor is in love with his son. Can't decide between helping Michelle violently kill Harry or plan the wedding (and stop Michelle from killing Harry). Oblivious Eggsy thinks his parents have lost their minds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Planning a Wedding (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegoLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Planning a Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321578) by [LegoLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock). 



stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/paw-kingsman)


End file.
